To Whom it May Concern
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: Basically Lorelai's character witness letter reflecting on everything Luke has done for the Gilmore girls over the years. Not actually javajunkie but it brings up the memories.


Disclaimer - I don't own. Enjoy!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The Dragonfly Inn

101 3rd Street

Stars Hollow, Connecticut

From the Desk of Lorelai Gilmore

To Whom it May Concern:

Hello. My name is Lorelai Gilmore. I'm from Stars Hollow, Connecticut, and own the local inn. This isn't supposed to be about me, is it? Right. Okay. I am writing this on the behalf of Lucas Danes in his custody battle for his daughter, April Nardini.

I have know Luke for ten and a half years. We met when I stumbled into his Diner looking for a half-way decent cup of coffee. I found so much more. When Luke and I first met, my daughter Rory was twelve, going on thirteen, the same age April is now. As most single mothers are, I was hesitant to let my daughter be around him.

Rory, my daughter, was a shy child. She didn't take to strangers well. But about two months after I first met Luke, Rory found a dead caterpillar. Now, I know what you're thinking, and yes, I have a point to this story. Rory wanted to give the poor bug a funeral so she went asking around town if anyone could come. Apparently, a lot of people just laughed. But, as she told me later, when she went into the Diner to attempt to get Luke to go, he not only agreed, he made a tiny coffin for the bug.

That was just the beginning. Soon after, she came down with the chicken pox and could only eat mashed potatoes for a week. I could supply her with them in the morning and the evening, but had no way to get them to her at lunchtime. After a few days Luke asked me what was wrong, so I told him. He just looked at me for a minute before asking me for my address. When asked why, he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, so that he could bring her lunch. He has had a key to my house ever since.

On her sixteenth birthday Rory and her friend Lane went into the Diner and tried to sit at the counter. He wouldn't let them. When they asked why he explained in his usual gruff way that it was because the coffee cake he had made and the balloons he had blown up were at the table over in the corner.

The morning after her first boyfriend had dumped her he and Luke got into a fight in the middle of the street because her ex had tried to come into the Diner, where we were sitting.

When my father was hospitalized and Rory was scared he was going to die, Luke comforted her and got her to smile, even though he was sitting in a hospital. He had closed his Diner so he could drive me there.

When the town's bad boy broke Rory's arm, Luke put him on a bus to get him away from Rory and sent the kid back to his mother Liz, who just so happened to be Luke's younger sister.

At Rory's graduation from Chilton Preparatory she made Luke cry in her speech, and this is a guy who rarely seems to show emotion.

When Rory was moving into her dorm at Yale, Luke moved her mattress into the room, out of the room, and back in, finally.

When Rory, her boyfriend, Luke and I were on a double date, we went to see Pippi Longstocking at the local movies. After ticking off Dean (the boyfriend) and Rory, he started ranting about how Rory was special, like Pippi, and that she deserved so much better and more.

When I told him that Rory had dropped out of school, he immediately jumped in with several ways to get her to go back. Ways for US to get her to go back to school. After all, it was her dream and he was not going to let her give up on it.

For her twenty-first birthday, Luke gave her a pearl necklace that had belonged to his mother.

What I'm basically trying to say is that given half a chance, Luke would make a great father. I have seen him with April and I can see how much he loves her. How sad he is that he missed out on those first twelve years of her life. Luke is a great guy and he deserves to see his kid. This is just one woman's opinion, a woman who has seen Luke help to raise a little girl already. All of Stars Hollow will testify to everything you've just read, though. Thank you for your time.

Respectfully,

Lorelai Gilmore


End file.
